Technician
by notsoemma
Summary: What's up with society today? We can't live without the aid of a screen. We can hardly make anything without the help of a machine. Maybe it's time for man to learn to live without it again.
1. Chapter 1

**Very first Dell and Piko story**

**I got the idea from my other story I'm writing, Loveless**

**Note: story is all mine except for the characters. I don't want any one to steal my story**

Why are the other programs malfunctioning? They were browsing the World Wide Web when their circuits overloaded. Any other FreeWare that tried to correct the situation caught the problem too. My Master contacted another source of help, the pager, however; wasn't functioning properly either. I could feel the shock waves surrounding the object glitching. Master flinged the device across the area. He ran a hand through his hair then glanced at me. When he noticed I was functioning properly he approached me.

"Subject, eleven. Are your vitals working correctly?" He asked.

"Affirmative."

"Since I can't talk to the support. Can you go find them and bring them here?"

"Absolutely Master."

I left my station and went saunting down the hall. The doors weren't operating properly, so I blockade the door to keep it open. It seems like anything that requires electricity isn't function correctly. The sidewalkers were running even faster than normal. The lighting kept flickering. If this problem kept thriving, we may have to create anti-virus software.

I reached the room down the hallway. The entry way was jammed to keep the room accessible. I glanced in the room to find it vacant. I turned around to return to my Master and report my findings.

On my way to revisit the laboratory, some of appliances were unsteady at their post, and the robots were spasming out. Some leaving the building; that would create a nuisance.

When I returned to Master I saw that someone from support was present. He was unplugging certain devices and computers. I approached master.

"Master, the area was vacant at the support faculty."

"Oh, number eleven. Yes the room would be empty. Apparently this problem is throughout the building. The virus is trying to spreading to the city. Although we have a team stopping it as we speak. I have to ask you not to connect to anything that has electricity. It seems anything that does gets the virus. You are the only FreeWare not infected that we know."

"Yes, Master."

I turned around and sat down on a bench. Observing the two men, I gathered that once the virus is in the device, said device is unfixable with our limited knowledge. After some time the two humans had unplugged everything in the room. The support sighed.

"I'll go speak with the others and see what they know. We have to keep this from coming into the city." The man looked at me. "Number eleven. I order you to go into the city and see if anything unusual has come up. Come back here with your findings. If anything like what's happening in here is out in the city. I ask that you destroy it before it infects other electronics. And don't tell anyone what you're doing. We don't want to freak anyone out"

I glanced at my Master. Only he was able to give me instructions. He nodded his head.

"Yes, sir." I said to him. Getting up I traveled out of the building.

Smokey grey clouds floated above my head. I left out a long breath, making another cloud. Here I was standing out on the roof to the collage. How I hated going to Chemsity. I only took the damn course because they said I needed to have another class. I took another drag from my cigarette. Ah, just what I need.

I usually went to Chem since my friend Len was in the class. But he didn't show today. Exhaling, I watched it blow into the wind. I rubbed the butt of the cigarette on the billboard behind me. It read, 'Why have your face, when you can have mine.' Maybe people won't want her face when they see all the burn marks I've made. Everyone who got plastic surgery, their skin will start to get splotchy anyways.

Running my fingers in my hair I walked back into the building. I should probably get some rest. I have a long night of watching movies with Miki and Gakupo. I took a glance at the poor suckers in the classrooms. Sucks to be them stuck in a boring class. I just need to get an apprenticeship at a tattoo pallor then I can achieve my dream.

I turned down the hall way that lead to the dormitory. I can't wait to see my bed again. Digging my hand in my pocket I soon found the key and opened the door. The room was empty, after all Gakupo was still in class. Maybe I can finally get some sleep since he isn't here talking to his boyfriend all night. Facing planting into the bed I fell asleep.

I woke up to a person sitting on me. I groaned, and squirmed around.

"Wake up sleepy, angry, smokey, seagull pop-pop head." A voice that was probably Miki said.

I whack her arm, a sign to get the hell off of me. Miki pinched my checks then jumped off.

I rolled out of bed glaring at her. She grinned and shoved some movies at me.

"I was thinking we could have a horror marathon tonight. Gakupo agrees too." The red haired girl said.

I read the titles of said movies. All really good titles. "Sure, pop them in. I'll get the pizza and pop."

She smiled then opened a movie case. "Oh, and Gakupo will be here in a moment. He had to use the bathroom."

I shook my head. Opening the fridge I grabbed the food items then sat on the bed. Miki sat beside me and grabbed a pop. Popping it open with her hands she took a chug. "Just what I needed."

The movie title screen came up and then I clicked play. Gakupo came in during the opening. It started off with a girl running in the woods with some person chasing her. Well she made the first horror movie mistake, never enter a forest alone. The guy killed her then it went to a city.

This was going to be one of those predictable movies. Me, Miki and Gakupo spent the whole movie guessing how everyone was going to die. We were mostly right. The movie ended, we looked at each other.

"What a lame movie. I thought everyone said it was the best. Gezz, it should have been a porno. First plot boobies, second plot murder." Gakupo said.

"We should totally make a porn like that. It will be the hit of the century."

"Before we start this blockbuster production. Can we get some pizza?" Miki asked.

"What's wrong with the pizza I got out?" I said.

"It tastes like shit. How long has it been in your fridge?"

"Umm, three days."

"Ok we're getting a fresh box of pizza before we put in another movie."

"Ok, but you guys are coming with me."

"Fine, we need more pop anyways."

We got up from our spots then walked out of the building. We hopped on the sidewalker and let it take us to the pizza joint. The pizza joint was down the street from the collage, a wise business choice on their part. We walked in, it was pretty dead in here. Save for the employees and the little white haired girl. We stepped up to the front counter. The lady was giving the kid a weird look before giving me her attention.

"Welcome, how may I help you?"

"Two large cheese pizzas and a two litter bottle of pop."

"What drink do you want?"

"Cola please."

She punched the order on the screen. "That will come to sixty two dollars and twenty five cents."

I handed her the money and she placed it in the tube. My change came out after a few moments.

"Your order will be ready soon." The lady said. She looked back over to the boy. I looked at the kid too. She was just sitting there, alone, staring at everything in the shop. I would be kinda freaked out too. What she was wearing? Look like something out of sci-fi show. It was a white jacket however the sleeves were detached from her jacket and was on her arms. The sleeves were black like her leggings and boots.

"What's up with the kid?" I dared to ask.

"I have no idea; she came in a half a hour ago and hasn't spoken a word. I want to tell her to get out but I'm scared to."

"Want me to ask her to leave?"

"Thank you, please. And I will give you a free can of pop." The lady reply. Clearly looking relieved that she didn't have to.

I nodded then looked at my friends. I gave them a hand motion to follow me. We walked up to the girl, who now that I'm close up, I saw that she was a boy.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

The boy snapped his head to me. His white hair made his light blue eyes stand out. I've never seen eyes that bright before.

"That's classified information." He said.

"Hah, that's cute. Now tell me what the hell you're doing here staring at everything and freaking out the workers."

"My intentions were not to frighten anyone."

"Then what are your intentions?"

"That's classified."

"Well can you leave? I've been asked to get you leave."

"I can't leave until I am sure that nothing is unusual."

How can this kid give me a straight face and say that? It's a pizza joint. What, is the crust stuffed with nuclear waste? Not that I would be too surprised. Something is wrong with him. The way he talks, dresses, and he has no expression on his face.

"Tell us what your important mission is and we'll help you finish it." I looked back to Miki and Gakupo. I winked at them to tell them they need to play along. Gakupo smiled, he's always up for some fun. Knowing him he's just gonna try and piss the kid off. Miki just gave me a shy smile.

"Sorry, I can't grant you that. As I mentioned, it's classified."

"Kid, shouldn't you be saying something like, access granted? What are you, a cyborg?" Gakupo jeered.

"Who released that information to you? I was mentioned that I was the only with orders to explore the city."

Gakupo came beside me. "What are you talking about? It's called a joke, are you on crack?"

"I do not comprehend."

"Are you on drugs?"

"I haven't have any intake of drugs. Now I request you tell me how gave you the data on the FreeWare Project."

"Sorry that's classified."

"Certain actions must be taken against to the one who leaked out classified information. I will request again that you tell me who it was."

"Class-"

Gakupo stopped his sentence as a loud screech came from behind the front counter. We spun around to see the oven spazzing out. The woman was banging on the surface, trying to get the appliance to work. When it kept going the girl yelled at it. The guy we were talking to went behind the counter and pushed the girl aside. We all watched as he punched the glass display on the oven.

The women jumped back and ran over to us. The boy kicked it until it fell over. He reached behind it to unplug it. After the oven stopped the girl stomped over to him.

"Look what you did! I could have just called a repair man. Now we have to get a new one!" She screamed.

The boy stared blankly at her. He ignored what she had to say and started heading to the door. Before he could make it out Miki got to him.

"Omg, your bleeding. Let us take you to a hospital."

"It is only a minor injury." Was what Miki got. Although, it wasn't enough.

"Oh no. We are getting some help for you. If you don't want to go to the hospital then at least let me treat you. We live right down the street. I won't let you go until I've helped you."

The boy stared at her. As if he was waiting for her to let him go. Miki wasn't happy with that and she dragged the boy out onto the sidewalker. Me and Gakupo followed her, she still had a good grasp him.

"Miki, you know you don't have to do this." Gakupo said.

"I can't leave him out there. Look at his hand."

"That was his own fault, he punched an oven display window. Of course he's going to have cuts."

"Even so, I have to treat him."

She pulled the boy to her dorm. She handed him over to Gakupo. When he didn't take the boy she practically threw him at me. I clutched onto his arm. He stared at me blankly, looking for any signs that I would let him go. Miki returned with a first-aid kit.

"Sit him on the bed." The red head ordered.

I sat down on the bed and pulled him down beside me. Miki crouched down beside him. The sleeve was pulled up to show several cuts and glass shards in his arm.

"Only a minor injury my ass. You can't tell me it doesn't hurt."

"Alright, I don't feel any discomfort from this wound."

She sighed. "Well you may feel some discomfort soon." She began pulling out the shards and placing them on a napkin. She cleaned up the blood, placing the wipes along with the shards. Miki put some disinfect and finished off with wrapping it in a bandage. Never once did the white haired boy flinch or show pain.

Miki sat there, rubbing the part of his arm that wasn't covered. I gave her a strange look.

"Your skin, why does it feel so weird?"

"That's classified information. Can I depart now?" he asked.

"Sure, we'll get you home. Where do you live?"

"That's classified."

Gakupo snorted and he received a glare from Miki.

"Can you at least tell us your name?" She tried.

"Classified."

She stood up and placed a hand on her hip. "Well I'm not letting you leave until you tell me something."

"I cannot do that."

"I know, I know. It's classified."

We sat there, waiting for something to happen. The boy stared at Miki and Miki did the same to him. It was like if they looked away, they lost some sort of game.

"If you tell me who told you about project FreeWare. Then I can release information that my Master would find suitable for the situation." The boy said.

I knew something was wrong with this boy. Master? Cyborg? Doesn't feel any pain? I think we need to send him to a mental hospital.

Miki's expression fell when he said that. She's probably thinking the same thing too.

"Alright, I agree."

"Notify me first about who released the data."

"How do I know you will tell me what I want?"

"It's in my software to seek out information that will be beneficial. I will tell you what you want as long as it would be acceptable to Master."

Miki opened her mouth to speak but closed it. She was stuck, and I knew it. I looked around and saw a notebook and a pen off to the side. I picked both up and ripped a piece of paper out. I drew a robot on and an arrow pointing to the bot on it. Robots are mindless and will help anyone when asked. So if you asked them something they will tell you.

I lifted the paper to show Miki. She looked up and saw it, then smiled at me.

"A robot on the streets told me."

"Did the robot look like it was malfunctioning?"

"Yes."

"I knew that it would be a nuisance."

"Okay, now I told you what you want. You'll answer my questions?"

"I have gathered the information I needed. So yes, I will apply to our agreement."

"What's your name?"

"Piko."

"Full name."

"I can't release that to you."

I laughed at Miki's expression. She looked like she wanted to rip his head off.

"It's classified right?"

"Affirmative."

"What is with the whole Master thing?"

"Master is my creator."

"Is he like your father?"

"No, he is not my father."

"Mother?"

"No. I have not associate with my human parents since the beginning of the project."

Miki looked at me with scared pink eyes. I knew what he said was wrong in so many ways.

"Do you live with him?"

"No, but he visits the laboratory daily."

"..."

Gakupo leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She shook her head to whatever he said.

"Well, it's late out. Do you want to stay the night?" Gakupo asked.

"Are you offering me to stay here until morning?"

"Yes."

"I cannot do that. I must return to Master."

"I think Master can wait."

Piko's reaction to this wasn't good. He stood right up and pulled his arm from my hand. I had completely forgot I was holding his arm. When Piko reached the door Gakupo stood in front of it. Piko didn't stop walking, he simply pushed Gakupo out of the way then pulled the door open.

We watched him stroll down the hall way and out of the building.

"He has some problems." Miki said

"You think." Gakupo sneered.

What a weird night, it just started off with getting pizza and now look where it got us. Man, this is all crazy, I need a smoke.

"Ah, number eleven. What are your findings."

"There was one disturbance in a food center. I dealt with the problem. However it has called to my attention that a malfunctioning robot has been releasing information about the FreeWare Project."

Master sighed, and he faced twisted into a face of annoyance. "Can you deal with the broken robot tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I'll leave it to you then. Get some sleep."

Master left and I ventured to my room. I pulled the covers then adjusted myself in them. Master is not like the humans I met today. They seemed irregular from what I have seen. Why were they concerned with my wound? They wouldn't gain anything from assisting me. I shouldn't keep involving myself with them. All I have to do is listen to Mater's orders.

Master is always right.

**Tell me what you think OuO**


	2. Chapter 2

"Man I suck. I got sixty-six percent on my test."

"I know. I heard from your 'blue berry,' that you suck quite well."

"Oh, you mean my ability give amazing blows?"

"No, I mean the ability to drink soda through a straw."

"You just wish it was you and not my 'blue berry.'"

"Why would I want my roommate to blow me? Where has your head been. Wait I already know."

"You doubt my powers of the blow."

"Yes, yes I do."

Gakupo came up to me and took in a big breath, then exhaled it on my shoulder.

"You see. I'm pretty good."

"Well, I don't think your powers can get you out of this one."

Gakupo flung his head back. "Fuck."

"I don't think that will work either..."

"Screw off Dell."

I flashed Gakupo a smile, in return he punched me in the shoulder.

"Anyways, I have to meet Kaito. See ya."

"Alright, don't let anyone find out about your powers, Blow Man."

He laughed then walked down the hall. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Placing it to my lips, I inhaled my drug. I don't really care if I'm in-doors. People only made up the rule not to smoke inside because it's not proper looking. Whatever they say about it being unhealthy is bullshit. Have you seen half the shit people do to themselves. When I finished it, I had already walked outside. I flicked the bud in a random direction. I walked over to the sidewalker, I had to meet Miki over at the library. We both needed books for our classes so we decided to get them at the same time. I let the sidewalker slide me down the street. How I stay skinny with not having to walk around everywhere remains a mystery to me.

I have to take a few different walkers before I can reach the library. I gazed around the city. The buildings reached so high you could barely see the yellow sky. The colour seemed to darken over the years. I wonder what colour it used to be? I heard somewhere that it was a really pretty colour. There wasn't all that much greenery, most of it was dying.

I could see the library coming into view. Miki was sitting on a bench waving to me. I smiled and waved back. Stepping off the walker I came to her.

"Hey Miki. I didn't keep you waiting did I?"

"Ew, your breath smells like smoke. Take a mint Smokey. I swear the smoke has stained your hair. It used to be so white."

"Your just jealous that I don't have a random cow lick at the top of my head. I think I should cut it off for you."

"In your dreams." Miki said as she cover her cow lick with her hands.

"I don't know anyone with that hair style. Be normal Miki."

"Hey, that kid, the 'cybrog,' had the same hair thingy. So it's normal."

"You think that kid is normal? It must have something to do with the hair. Soon you'll become mindless like a computer too."

She pouted at me. I laughed at her, she walked into that one. The red head slapped my shoulder. I stopped laughing for her sake. We walked into the library. We were presented with endless rows of books.

"So what book do you need Miki?

"A book about how to fuse metal together. What about you?"

"History of Art."

"Well, let's get going."

We branched off to the metal bookcases. Going down the different rows. When we couldn't find them, we went to the computer cafe to search for them. Placing my hand on the monitor, the computer scanned my citizenship chip. It beeped then turned on. I typed in the book I wanted; it was located in section G row number four. I placed my palm on the screen to turn it off. Instead of turning off however, it spazzed out and shook everywhere. Miki's computer was having the same problem as as well.

Soon almost everything in the library was freaking out. Well, everything that involved electricity. I grabbed Miki's wrist and ran out of the building. People shoving as we all were trying to escape the rampaging electronics and appliances. Me and Miki burst outside and found the city in a technologic nightmare. The robots that were designed to make our lives better were destroying anything. Not harming the people but the city itself. Stoplights were flickering different colours and shaking.

I pushed us to the ground when a car almost ran us over. I kept Miki's head down as I scanned to find a safe zone of some sort. I gazed at the car that almost hit. Turing my head I started heaving. My stomach was telling me that what I just saw was gross. There was nothing left of the car except for scrap metal and blood. A hand grasped my shirt.

"Dell, let's go somewhere. Somewhere that isn't here."

I grabbed Miki's hand and squeezed. I shot us up from where we were laying to run down the city road. Cars were turning out of the way since people were running on the road. The side walkers weren't an option to ride since they were going haywire as well. This can't be happening, everything was so calm not even five minutes ago. Why now, wouldn't there have been a news report on this.

Miki's wrist suddenly left my hand, I skid to a halt. Someone girl had grabbed her and was pulling her to a car. Not wasting a second I ran up and punched the kidnapper. The woman was sent to the ground. I grabbed Miki's arm then continued our dash. Now not even the robots were destroying things, people were too. Breaking into shops, throwing citizens out of their cars. Miki tugged me, I turned around to see her panting. She pulled us into an alley way and pried my hand off of her.

The read head rested against a wall. I stood there, waiting for her to regain her breath. My eyes wouldn't leave the alley. There was no way I was going to look into the city. This is one of those times when you wish you were blind and death.

"Dell. We can't keep running, it's getting us nowhere." She said through parted breaths.

"What else are we going to do? It's a waste land out there and I don't think any where is safe in the city."

"We can try and find help. It's better than to run around with targets on our backs."

I pointed a finger to the city. "Take a look Miki. No one is helping anyone out there. It's hell out there. There's not going to be someone helping others."

Miki huffed and pushed herself off the wall. "Fine, we'll do it your way. But I'm not running out in the middle of that."

"Alright, we'll cut through the alleys. Are you ready to go."

"Yeah, and you don't need to grab my arm. I'm starting to bruise."

I nodded my head and dashed down the alley. I looked behind me to see Miki following. I didn't trust hearing footsteps so I kept checking behind me to see if she was okay. This way was a bit safer, only a few people running through. It just didn't keep us safe from the sounds of a dying city. The screams, the noise of things crashing and exploding.

Taking a turn, then another I stopped. That was all that was left of the alley. I don't care if I have to carry Miki through the city. I'm not running around in and out the alley like a mouse in a maze. I looked behind and stared at Miki. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked up at me with scared eyes. Then Miki saw our problem and nodded her head towards the city. I smiled, glad she could see it my way.

We busted in the city, it was worse than before we went into the alleys. Small fires had started. It was spreading and I could tell. The way it moved was like it wanted to touch everything. There was less people running, then I realized it was because some of them had died. My stomach twisted, how long until were dead too? I looked back again for the thousandth time. Miki had stopped in the middle of the road. I growled, and ran up to her.

"Miki, now is not the time to stop. If you hadn't noticed, the city is on fire!" I yelled at her.

She didn't acknowledge me, instead she raised a hand to point at something. I turned my head to see what she wanted me to see. There, was the guy we saw yesterday. Walking down the street as if none of this was happening. I grabbed Miki again. I don't care what she wanted; I'm not going to risk my life for an insane boy.

"Come on Miki. We don't have time for this."

She snapped her head at me. "We have to help him. We both know something is wrong with him. I'm not about to leave him here. If you don't help him then I will."

We stood, each challenging the other in a stare down. When I didn't step down Miki narrowed her eyes and began dashing to the boy. I sighed and ran after her. It didn't take long to reach the boy since he wasn't in any rush. Miki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Piko. We can't go that way. We have to escape."

The boy looked at her as if nothing was wrong. "Master told me to analyze the situation in the city and report the information to him."

Miki tugged on him. "Well you have your info, let's find someplace safe."

"The laboratory is a safe place. We have the area under control."

Me and Miki stared at the boy. He come here just to see what was going on instead of staying in a safe place.

"Can we go to the lab?"

I glared at Miki. She was not just asking a deranged guy where the laboratory where his Master and cybrog things go down.

"I don't think Master would mind. He is worried about the citizens in the area. Please, follow me."

He started walking in the opposite direction of where we was going. I had a feeling Miki wouldn't let this go so I went in step with her. I huffed at the pace he was going.

"Cybrog, can't we pick up the pace."

He nodded his head and ran. Me and Miki followed him. As I thought the fire was spreading. Eating up everything. During our run another car came at us. Miki screamed and we both stopped in our tracks. I hugged Miki tightly and shut my eyes, waiting for it to collide with us. When nothing happened I opened my eyes to see Piko standing there, the car was right infront of him with a dent in it. I stared at him wide eyed. Did he fucking do that?

Piko ran up to us. "Are you still coming?"

I shook my head to clear my mind. "Yes."

Piko nodded and ran down the street again. Me and Miki tore away from each other and ran with him. Soon we were out of the city and we could see a building in the distance. Surrounding the build was a field of tall-ish grass. Piko slowed his run into a walk, me and Miki were panting.

"How are your vitals?" He asked. Still not fazed by anything.

"Fine." I said for both me and Miki.

"The laboratory is about a five minute walk from here."

"How can you not be fazed by this?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"How can you walk around in a city and not seemed a little scared or interested in what is going on?"

"Master told me what was going on. I had no need to be scared or interested. Feelings like that distract one from dealing with the task on hand."

"Are messed up? People were dying and you didn't give one fuck."

"Nothing is to be gained from distractions. If one were to panic it makes the task more difficult then needed."

"There's a difference between distractions and giving a shit. But what am I to except. You're a cybrog, nothing but a computer."

"'Cybrog,' are what people define as a human who has robot parts. I'm not just a computer."

"You don't act like it."

It went quiet, and it remained like that when we arrived at the building. The front door was pried open with a table. Piko hopped on top of it and walked right in, we follow his example. The building was much more quiet then the city. Everything thing was white, giving the place a holy feeling io it. Piko turned down the hall and brought us to a door that was once again, kept opened by furniture. We went in the room, the walls were white and all the tables and chairs were grey. Computers were on the floor, clearly smashed to bits.

"Master, I have returned with humans." Piko called out.

A man with short brown hair and with a torn up lab coat came into view. "Ah, number eleven. You came back faster then I accepted. And you brought people too?"

"Affirmative, Matser. Do you want my report on how the city is faring?"

"I want to hear what you've seen after I've talked to the boy and girl you brought. Go, sit down eleven."

Piko nodded and sat down on a bench placed by a wall.

"Can I ask you two some questions?"

"Sure, I guess." Miki replied.

"Thank you, here take a seat." The man pulled up some chairs and a pad of paper. "Alright, may I ask you for your names?"

"My name is Miki, and this is my friend Dell."

"Alright, my name is Kuki. So, can I ask what has been going on in the city?"

"Well, me and Dell we just looking up were our books were located in the library when the computers started spazzing out. Dell pulled us outside and everything electronic went haywire. Cars started crashing, people start rioting too. I don't even know how many died today."

Kuki was writing down everything. "This is much worse then I predicted." He looked up at us. "This problem struck our lab earlier yesterday. Our team of hackers were trying to control whatever virus this is but failed. All we know is that anything that is connected to a source of electricity catches it as well. Once something has caught it, there's no way to reverse it. All our data is gone, all that's left is number eleven and number eight."

I shuffled in my seat. "Yeah, what's up with the whole cybrog thing."

The man looked at me, I mean really looked at me since we first arrived. "How do you know about project FreeWare?" He asked.

I looked at Miki, she looked scared shitless. Like a child that has had too many cookies before dinner. Looking at to Kuki I answered him. "A malfunctioning robot told me about it."

The man narrowed his eyes at me. "Eleven told me about the so called robot yesterday. From what I gained today is that the virus doesn't spew out random information. It just jerks around mindlessly. Now I will ask you again, how do you know?" He sneered.

I glared at him. He was talking down to me? "'Piko,' told us so. We confused your prize experiment by teasing about how he talked. He demanded how we knew and practically agreed that he was a cybrog. For a computer, he isn't that smart."

The man sighed. I smirked, I knew I got him. No one shouldn't even think about talking down to me.

"I knew number eleven had some, I would call, flaws. I might as well tell you what the project is about. Seeing as I'm not heartless enough to send you back into the city.

Project FreeWare was an experiment we wanted to conduct. We, meaning the other scientists that are and was in this building. We wanted to make the most intelligent being. In this process of pondering we came up with an idea. If humans on their own can make computers that hold all information. What if a human and computer were to combine?

In this, project FreeWare was born. Taking children scientists wanted to give to the project, we gave the children a brain of a computer. In them we have another skeleton, made of circuits that would be in a computer. And wired it to their nerves sending it to brain. Thus increasing their brain power.

However since we needed a source to fuel the electric circuits in them. We have implanted tiny solar panels in their skins that connects to the circuits. But if they are stuck in the lab for a long time, they have a UBS port that they can connect to the computer with. This way they have two different ways to charge. Although the only side effect is since electricity and human chromosomes haven't fully adjusted to this. The subjects eyes tend to glow when charging. If the subject doesn't have enough power to fuel the circuits. Said subject powers out until the body can find a power source."

My mouth was forming a perfect 'o'. I didn't understand half of what he said, especially the whole chromosome thingy. But I did understand enough to know that this kid is fucked up because of these people. And that Piko wasn't as insane as I first thought, just a little.

"You are right though, you do have flaws. Because of what you people did to him he can't communicate right. He doesn't even understand human slang or even emotions. How many have you done this to? At least eleven right." Miki said with venom in her voice.

"Well, if we can experiment on animals for the better of mankind. Why can't we experiment on humans for the better of mankind. People did it before when they first landed on the moon. They didn't fully know if those men would live if they sent them into space. But they sent them up anyways. What's so different now?"

The room went slient, no one wanted to break it. The man sighed and slouched in his chair.

"You both must be tired. I'll send eleven to show you where you can sleep tonight. Number eleven."

The white haired boy was by his side in a second. "I'll get right to it Master. Please, follow me."

I eyed Kuki before getting up with Miki. The poor girl looked defeated. Piko leaded us to a room down the hall that looked like a ship bunker, except not so ship like. All this room held was a few beds and a dresser. And just like all the other rooms, the walls were white and the beds and dressers were grey.

"You can sleep on the two beds located on the right. They are vacant at the moment."

"Piko..." Miki started.

He looked at her. "Yes."

"Are you really happy with how your life is? What they've done to you."

"Master has given everything thing I need to live. I want to make Master happy in return. However it has called to my attention that you were arguing with Mater that I wasn't functioning properly. What am I missing that makes me incomplete?"

Miki pulled the Piko into a hug in which he didn't return. She let go of him to look him right in the eye. "You'll understand some day."

He left room without a reply. Miki looked at me before pulling me into a hug too. She let the waterworks go off. "Dell, what are we going to do? Our home is gone; our friends might be dead or hurt. And now we're stuck in this horrible place."

I wrapped my arms around her. After about five minutes and she started to calm down and I tucked her into a bed.

"Miki, I can't promise tomorrow will be better. But we can start looking for Gakupo, Len and Kaito when we get the chance."

She smiled at me before falling sleep. I smiled at her too then crawled into the bed beside hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone shoving my shoulder woke me up. I opened my eyes and saw the nonchalant face of Piko. I groaned and rolled over. Why did he have to wake me up and remind me of yesterday? I'm surprised I didn't dream about all the death and horror that was yesterday.

"Master requested that I wake up both of you."

"Well, 'Master,' can wait. I'm still tired."

"You have to get up. Master's orders."

"Piss off."

I closed my eyes, telling sleep to come take me. However sleep didn't take me. Instead Piko did and pulled me out of bed. I landed with a thud and probably bruised my side. I glared at him, ready to punch him for whatever he did next. He didn't even seem intimated by me and went to wake Miki up too.

He shook Miki's shoulder; a mop of red hair went flying up. She was hyperventilating, breathing pretty hard. She stared at Piko. He told her along the same lines he told me then walked off. I got up from the ground and went up to Miki. I sat down on the edge of the bed while she yawned. Her hair was tangled everywhere. Good luck brushing that out Miki. Besides the hair though, she looked upset.

"You look like shit." Hey, at least I was honest.

"Good morning to you too."

"Want to tell me what's wrong?"

She sighed, "I had a bad dream is all." Miki looked down, looking like she was going to cry. I knelt down and hugged her. For the second time in the pass twenty four hours, Miki cried on me. We sat there, Miki was slowly calming down. If I didn't have to be the strong one here, I would be upset too. Our homes are gone; we watched an unimaginable amount of people die. Worst of all, we don't know how our friends are doing. Whoever did this is going to pay dearly.

Now there is something I'm just realizing. What are we going to do without technology? We used our man-made inventions to do everything. From walking down the street, making our food, lighting, heating, hygiene, even socialising. How will make food? Even worse, how are we going to keep it cold? Were we really this dependent on technology that we can't do anything without it? I do hope the Cybrog, and Kuki, his programmer I guess, have found a solution to this.

I felt defeated, everything I had is gone within five minutes. Once the people at this fucked up lab kick us out we'll have to live in a box and become herbivores, only eating grass and plants. I wonder how Gakupo and the others are. We're at point A and they're at point B, and I have no idea how to get to point B from point A without screwing up. And there's no other letters in-between that I'm aware of. Maybe I should relearn the alphabet.

Miki's stomach growled. She squirmed out from me, looking up at me with a sheepish smile. I smiled right back at her.

"Let's go see if Cybrog and his programmer have made any process in food making."

She nodded and we both got up. Then we stood there. So, where do we go? I scratch my behind my neck and gazed at the door. Should we just search around the building? It can't be that hard to find them. Once again going over the random obstacles that kept the door open. We went down the hall, looking into the rooms to find them. Privacy just doesn't exist here.

Looking for about some period of time. None of the clocks on the wall worked so I can't really tell the time. We found the Cybrog, his programmer, some chick with green hair and a few other people with matching clothing as Cybrog's programmer. I had a feeling the green hair girl was a FreeWare too. I don't know any humans that have no expression on their face. And I think all the FreeWares dress weird. This girl was wearing an orange and yellow shirt with a matching coloured skirt. Some of her stomach was showing and she wore white boots that went to her knees. They were all huddled around a table, reading books from what it looked like.

Cybrog's programmer took his eyes off his book to see us climb in. "I was worried that you went back to sleep. I was about to have eleven come in again."

"Yeah, why did you wake us up? With the city being destroyed or something. One would think we could just sleep in while we can."

Kuki smiled. "Yes one would think, but we think that we should fix the problem. We can't waste daylight since we don't have it at night now. Right now were researching on different ways to fix it. Our information is limited but we need help. And since you're staying here, you both need to help. We can't have you freeloading while we do all the work."

I stared at this guy and snorted. "You really think two kids in collage can help you? We don't know the slightest bit in this category, and you think we can help you cure a problem you can't?"

"Well then, you, Miki, eight and eleven can go and find supplies."

"I have no idea what to get for supplies, we live off of technology. How do I even know that what your looking for is in this area. For someone so smart your pretty stupid."

"Dell, calm down." Miki said, she grabbed my arm when she said that. Ready to pull me back if I acted out.

"Well, what temper. And I didn't except you two to find supplies. I accepted you two to carry them while eleven and eight find it. For future advice I would watch out next time you call the person giving you shelter stupid."

I breathed in deeply, knowing I couldn't lash out like I wanted to. If I piss this guy off its bye-bye to shelter.

"When do we leave?"

The brunette smiled. "You can leave right now. Eleven, eight, go with Miki and Dell. Find some supplies for food and heating."

Piko got right up and came beside Miki. Eight sat there, staring at the girl with white pigtails. She nodded her head to eight. Eight came up to us and just stood there with Piko. What were they waiting for? Oh yeah, they were told to go with us. Crawling over the door obstacles again, Miki and me just let the FreeWares led us. We were brought outside, the sun shining really bright for such a gloomy time.

There was a bit more scenery then in the city, but everything was pretty much dead too. Definitely more grass and trees. The grass was tall, it reached above my feet, it did look a bit greener, but still had a twinge of yellow. Is there somewhere where there is still living plants?

"So, what do we look for?" I asked Piko.

"You're not exploring for substances. You both are here to assist in carrying."

"So we're pack mules then as your programmer said."

"I don't understand. Your human, not a donkey. Also I don't require a programmer, I just have Master. Who were you preaching about?"

"Never mind, just go look for things that your program- Master said to."

He branched off with eight, as me and Miki followed them. The FreeWares were searching in the grass and the bare trees. This whole situation is messed. Fuck I need a smoke, I haven't had one since everything went and got crazy. I shoved my hand in my pocket, hoping to find my pack in there. My results were good when I pulled the cardboard box out. I lit up a stick from my pack and puffed away. I blew the smoke out, sighing with content doing so. Miki coughed as the wind blew some smoke in her face. From the corner of my eye I could see her glaring at me.

"Hey Smokey, you do know with the city gone, you'll have no more cigarettes after that pack." She pointed out with a smug little grin.

I almost dropped the one I had in my hand. I pulled my pack open and I think my heart just stop beating. I only had four cigarettes. I'm going to be more of a dick then I already am once they're gone. I'll be bull with a shotgun. No one will be able to stop me once I start my stamped.

The sun raised to middle of the sky. You can tell it's the sun because a part of the sky will randomly be a lighter yellow then the other. The four of us were outside the door to the laboratory. Altogether we had, branches, rocks, and plants. What the hell are we going to do with these? The plants I guess we could eat, but branches and rocks? Really?

"You two can place those here. Eight, can you grab some scrap metal." The Cybrog ordered.

Miki and I place the supplies down into piles. Piko sat on his knees while he placed the rocks in a circle. He placed the branches inside it. Then like the good computer he is, he sat down and stared at nothing. I don't think anyone could win against him in a staring contest.

Eight came back out with the metal Piko requested. She threw it down beside him. Then he reached down and started bending it. This really didn't surprise me. I saw this kid punch a car yesterday. He created a bowl out of the metal then went out further into the grass. What he was doing, I have no idea.

"So, what's your name eight?" Miki asked.

The girl stared at us. "I'm not required to tell you that information unless Master allows it."

"Come on. Piko told us his first name for the better of gaining info himself. Maybe you can tell us your name and I'll tell you something."

"I don't need any knowledge from you. As you told my Master you don't have the data he needs."

I groaned and laid beside Miki. "You're wasting your time Miki. Piko only told us his name because he wanted something. You don't have any this girl wants. Either call her number eight or Hippie chick since she has green hair."

"Dell, don't talk like that. It's so mean."

"Stopping worrying, she's like Cybrog. Has no emotions or mind. She doesn't care about anything except for what her Master tells her." I love Miki, but she's too caring sometimes.

"You're wrong Dell. They do have emotions they're just hidden deep. You have to remember that they're part human too."

"The robot part takes over the human part. It's basically what they wanted. A human who can think like a computer."

"That is some part of what Master wanted. However you have gaps in your findings." Cybrog interrupted us as he came back. Holding the bowl with both hands, water was sliding down the sides of it.

"Oh, so what is it that he wants?" Miki questioned.

"I can't release that data to you unless he orders it. Although he doesn't seem too pleased with the both of you."

"How do you know? You can't feel anything. How do you know that he's angry or happy. You may be close to your Master but there will always be that part that you will never know." I said.

He stared at me blankly. I made the Cybrog speechless. Point one for Smokey, zero for Cybrog.

"Is this what you were referring to me being incomplete?"

"I for one think people need emotions and their own thoughts to be human." Miki spoke softly.

"I think your mistaken. A human being is a species of the Homo sapiens. I am a Homo sapien so therefore that makes me a human."

"There's more to a human then that. More than what comes from a book or data."

Cybrog went silent; I think we fried his circuits. He stared at the pile of wood for a good few minutes. Then he turned his head back to me.

"You have a lighter correct?" He asked me.

"Yes, why?"

"Can I use it?"

"No."

"We need to make heating and boil the bacteria out of the water. Without fire we can't have nutrition, heat or light. Will you comply to my request?"

I rolled over to dig in my pocket. "You better give it right back."

"Of course."

I got the lighter out and threw it at him. Being the robot he is, he caught it perfectly. Plucking the grass around him, he stuffed it under the branches. Fire was born when he light the grass on fire. It was quickly burning the logs. Piko snapped his fingers; I looked up to see him holding the lighter up. I lifted a hand up and he sent it flying to me. I wasn't as robot as him and I missed it. The lighter landed on my stomach so it's not that bad of a catch.

I put it back in its rightfully place. I sat back up, wanting to feel the fire's heat more. I took turns in between watching the fire and watching Hippie and Cybrog bend the metal into more bowls, and something that looked like a table. They placed the table thing over the fire then the bowl with the water on top of it.

Where did they learn to do this? I don't think anyone even teaches this anymore. The city provided us with everything, no one really excepted this to happen. What will happen if those nerds can't figure out how to solve this? Are we stuck like this forever? I wonder how Gakupo feels about this? He's probably holding Kaito tightly and not letting any psychos near him.

A thud came from beside me, I turned my head to see Miki staring at the sky. She was brushing out her hair with her fingers, not much help it was doing. Her hair looked darker in the shadow I was creating. Her hair is a cross between pink and red. In the light her hair looks pinkish red, in darker lighting it looked pure red.

I ruffled her hair, she scowled and smack my hands away. I laughed and started attacking her hair from the side. Miki joined me in the laughing and stood up. Looking down at me she retailed by attacked my hair.

"Your hair is going to be a bird's nest when I'm done." After I said that I grabbed the hand that was in my hair and I pulled her down. Pinning one of her hands down I continued messing with her hair. She squeaked and attempted to push me away. I decided she suffered enough and let her go. She fell back down and shuffled away from me. While watching me Miki raised a hand into her now pinkish hair.

"Dell, do you know how long this will take me to brush out. And I don't have a hair brush."

I couldn't hold in my chuckle, she playfully narrowed her eyes at me. She took her eyes off of me when she deemed it safe. Miki, once again starting combing her hair with her fingers. Good luck Miki.

I started watching the fire again. Entranced by the way it danced. I trace the way they flowed up to the bowl, or pot I should say. A hand was stirring whatever was in it. Now following the hand, I saw Piko's face. My eyes widened and I jumped a little in my spot. His eyes were freaking glowing!

Kuki did say he would do that when he was charging or whatever. They stand out enough with all the white and black he wears. Now they rival the fire's own light. Although he didn't have a dance within his eyes. The Cybrog however wasn't watching what he was doing. Instead he kept looking at me then Miki. Did he watch me and Miki rough housing? He looks jaded as always, but his stare was intense. Has he never witness a play fight before?

"What are you staring at Cybrog?" I demanded.

His eyes snapped to mine. "I was observing your fight with the girl. I was thinking about breaking it up then I realized that you two were playing around. It's not a sight I've witness before."

"I'm not surprised."

"You seemed pretty startled by everything in the past several days. Even now when you observed my eyes. How can you not be surprised by my lack of knowledge in your version of playing?"

I blushed; I know I wasn't making my staring subtle. But did he have to mention it out loud? "I'm used to your computer mind. So that's why I'm not surprised."

He looked at me a little longer before he stopped stiring and grabbed some bowls. He poured some in it before getting up and leaving. I looked at eight. She was pouring food into the bowl. It smelled and looked like some sort of stew.

"Hey, can we have some too?"

"Affirmative." With that she left me and Miki.

"Well, I guess we can eat now."

I grabbed some of the bowls and poured me and Miki some. There wasn't any utensils so I just slurped it. I passed Miki her bowl. The ends of her hair were better than before. She still had a way to go through.

She grabbed the bowl. "You now, you should be nicer to them. I know you don't like to talk to people. But that doesn't mean you have to be a dick."

I groaned. "Miki, they're computers. What I say doesn't mean anything to them."

She gazed at me through the steam from her bowl. "I don't think so Dell. Have you noticed Piko has been talking a lot more then he usually does? Even though he seems nonchalant, I think he's wondering why he's different. And that means he's curious. And that is one of his own thoughts."

I snorted. "He's finding out how he can improve for his Master."

She sighed but stopped the conversation. I slurped the soup. It wasn't half bad. A little bland but hey it's food.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm open to any comments about my writing<strong>


	4. READ THIS NOW!

Fan Fiction is now removing all fan fictions with full blown sex and violent scenes due that rated M fan fictions are now becoming rated MA. They have posted a notice on the front page about it and have already started removing them. So since future chapters will have all this in it, I'm adding my stories to a Deviant Art account I made, the name is still 'enmathewolfdemon' however I have 2 deviantart accounts so look for the one that has my fanfiction avatar. Not all the chapters will be up right away but they will be up in the next few days. I hope to see you all there. :D

I will still be updating here until they start deleting my stories.

I was going to make an account on AO3... but there's this waiting list and they won't let me in until January 12, 2013. :/


End file.
